The streetlamp lighting system is widely used in different streets, and provides an effective lighting effect at night for the road or a particular region. Due to the universality of the streetlamp lighting system, lots of electric connecting lines are needed, and most of the electric lines have many security problems as they are unattended, for instance, the power cable of the lighting system may be subject to steeling or destroying, which causes most of the lighting devices incapable of running normally and appropriate lighting cannot be obtained on the road at night.
It is provided in one prior solution that detection of cable fault is realized by calculating the impedance value of the cable line, wherein the power line carrier measure is used to complete the process, and high-value power impedance devices paralleled with each lighting device are used during the process.
It is provided in another prior solution that a fault position is determined by measuring a return-voltage and resonant frequency with a dedicated theft-proof measurement instrument and a capacitor, wherein a variable-frequency and constant-amplitude AC current source is used in the fault detection.